how yuki and shifu met
by Stained Blade
Summary: this is how shifu  met yuki  pS to Shifufangirl  there is horror haha:0
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Shifu and Yuki

That day was like a normal day. Shifu and S had fought about who was better then who and X had tried to break it up. Again. It was always like that.

Shifu walked through the oak door to their brand new house. Yuni, his sister and a friend over. Yuki? He thought that was her name. He walked into the living room where they were playing board games.

His eyes wandered the room and landed on a gorgeous green eyed panda. She wore a purple kimono with black embroidery. On her feet she had black sandals and in her hair a purple lily. Yuni hadn't noticed Shifu home. She arose and said "Hold on a second, Yuki. I'll be back."

Yuni left and Shifu walked toward the young red panda with beautiful dark red fur.

"Hey. You're Yuki?"

"Yes. You must be Shifu."

"Yeah. Hey, I was wondering if you were doing anything, Friday night?" Shifu fidgeted.

"Actually I am."

"Oh…" Shifu sighed and slumped over a little.

"I am going to the fair with you." Yuki snickered

"Really? You'll go?"

"Sure. It'll be fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

FRIDAY NIGHT…

"Mooooooom! I am going to the fair, be back later!" Shifu yelled through the door. Finally, his mom stopped yelling at him for things and he could go on his date with Yuki.

But there was one problem. Yuni. There was no way on the entire planet Yuni could find out. It was bad enough she was going to the fair and probably see them there. Not to mention the fact she teases him about every little thing.

Like, the one time they were at they park and Shifu was only three and Yuni was seven. Shifu had met this girl and he chased her around the whole park trying to kiss her. Thanks to three year old life and his parents' lovey dovey stuff he was doomed for life.

He took the back way just in case his nosey sister should try to spy.

When he arrived at Yuki's house he looked at his reflection on the window and fixed his hair, straightened his shirt then knocked on the cherry wood door. At the top, was a large gold plated knocker and a flowered wreath.

The door swung slightly open and a young, beautiful-maybe HOT! would be a better word- dark red panda stepped out.

Yuki wore a white kimono with blue embroidery on it. The embroidery was a luck dragon with flowers surrounding it. On her feet were white sparkly flip-flops with small blue diamonds. In her fur she wore a gleaming blue bow.

Despite all the wonderful things she was wearing Shifu couldn't take his eyes away from hers. She had on blue eye paint to bring out her eyes, mascara blush and hot pink lipstick-which really commented on her fur.

"Wow! I mean you look…WOW!" Shifu stammered. Yuki giggled.

"Thank you. You don't look to shabby yourself." She said and Shifu blushed.

"We better get going. It's a long walk." Shifu said, nervously.

Yuki grabbed his paw and they set off.

Once they got to the fair Shifu bought a bag of cotton candy and the walked around as the set of fireworks and played games.

"So…What ride do you want to ride? Bumper cars? Ferris Wheel? Zipper?" Shifu asked tossing the empty cotton candy bag away.

"Well, there is this new ride. Its called 'Fire Death'. We could go on that? If you want." Yuki replied.

"Sure, sounds like fun! Let's go!" They walked over to the rides and stood in line.

They stepped up into the car. They put on the harnesses and the seatbelts. The car jolted forward and they began to slowly chug upward, 10 feet, 20, 35, 50!

They stopped at the top for a few seconds and _whoosh!_ They flew down 50 feet around a huge bend up several humps then began to slowly chug up. Soon they were up 100 feet! They began to swirl and spiral down picking up speed. Suddenly a ramp came up ahead! 5 seconds before they got to the ramp, everyone's seatbelt flew up. They got to the ramp and the car thudded to a stop. Everyone flew out and the harnesses kicked in. They bungeed there for awhile and soon they began to swing around in circles. After that the harnesses unbuckled to and the flung out bouncing from one trampoline to another (there were four of them) And soon landed on a giant pillow top mattress.

Shifu and Yuki found each other and soon began to giggle and laugh.

They walked away heading on to other rides. They were about to go on a ride When the ran into Yuni and Shifu's best friend, Hutsuli.


End file.
